Mmm Chocolate
by Ridley Jack
Summary: Just a little wintery oneshot for Deamus. No real plot. Hopefully slightly humourous. On this cold day, the students are huddled around warm fires and wearing warm clothes. Seamus, on the other hand...


_A/N: This is just a silly little thing I thought of when I saw this girl's shirt on the bus home (last day of school! Woot-woot!) and I thought, Seamus! And then I thought, Dean! And then I thought, Deamus! And then I thought, Story! And now I think I'll just let that train(s) of thought go now. It's getting old. Anyways, so this isn't meant to be serious, or long, or anything besides simple not-quite-fluff, just a funny little finding-out fic where Ron is, as usual, oblivious. Poor Ron._

_

* * *

_

**"Mmm… Chocolate"**

_Ridley Jack_

* * *

It was a beautiful snowy day, and the young, frolicking students of Hogwarts should have been out in the snow, frolicking. Unfortunately, it was the coldest anyone in living memory could remember. As a result of this burning coldness, the four different houses were crowded around their four respective fires. 

Clustered around two chairs and a table with a chess set upon it, were Ron and Harry (immersed in their game, of course), Hermione, Neville, and Dean. Seamus, conspicuously, was absent.

"Hey guys, have you seen Sea—" Dean started, looking mildly worried, but then stopped, staring at the stairs leading to the boys' dorm. "Never mind," he mumbled, a blush seeping through his dark skin to paint his cheeks a charming colour.

Hermione, perplexed, looked at the stairs and found Seamus, standing there with a decidedly Malfoyesque smirk upon his face.

She was about to ask why when she noticed what he was wearing. Like most other students, he had abandoned the school uniform and robes for more casual wear. In most cases this consisted of warm pants and a sweater, maybe some earmuffs, a scarf or two, gloves… what? She got cold easily!

Seamus, on the other hand, decided to wear jeans—normal enough—but what _wasn't_ normal was his shirt. His t-shirt. In the middle of the coldest winter in Hogwarts' history. She should know, being as she read the book Hogwarts: A History.

But back to Seamus. His chocolate brown t-shirt had a happy face with brown smeared over it's joyfully smiling mouth. "Mmm… Chocolate" were the words inscribed below.

Still smirking, he finished journey down the stairs, making his way to the group.

"Hey Dean," he greeted softly, a strange occurrence for this loud Irish boy.

"Hi Seamus," Dean managed to say, a vibrant blush still showing on his choco—Hermione gasped.

"N—" she started, looking between Dean, who was still blushing, but had moved closer to Seamus, and Seamus, who was still smirking, but it wasn't quite as Malfoy-ish now. It was somehow… warmer.

"I told you she'd be the first to figure it out," Seamus announced quite loudly to Dean.

Dean shushed him and blushed even more, if that were possible.

Ron, disturbed by the loud voice in the otherwise silent common room, looked up. "Figure what out?" he asked, perplexed. He took in the blushing Dean, smirking Seamus, their clasped hands, and Seamus' t-shirt.

"So he likes chocolate," he commented to Hermione on his shirt. "Big deal, Hermione. Lot's of people like it," he shrugged it off, completely missing the point.

Harry, finishing off what he was sure was the perfect move to finally beat Ron, gazed at them appraisingly. He mumbled something, smiled slightly, and then groaned as Ron moved one of his game pieces and practically killed any chance he might have had.

Dean, reflecting back upon the moment, could have sworn that Harry had said something like "About time" but couldn't quite be sure. That just wasn't like Harry, to say something like that. It was as improbable as him going out with… with Malfoy!

"Yeah," Seamus agreed with Ron's earlier comment. He looked over at Dean. "I like chocolate."

Ron glanced up to catch something he never would have thought could happen; Seamus winking at Dean. Winking! And not the kind of winks you share between friends through a joke, but an actual, flirting, seductive wink!

Hermione also saw the wink. She also saw Dean's reaction. She suspected that he would blush again, being as that seemed to be all he was capable of doing. Following that thought was that with all the blushing that was done in this room by him, his face would burst into flame.

Contrary to what she thought would happen, though, he licked his lips sensuously, eyes glinting in dangerously sexy sort of way. Hermione felt heat flood her face and risked glimpsing at Seamus' face to gauge his reaction. He was blushing.

* * *

—Fin—

* * *

_A/N: Hoped you liked it. Happy Christmas, Dahlings!_


End file.
